This invention relates to vehicle steering wheels and assemblies, and more particularly to an apparatus for housing an airbag in a vehicle steering wheel.
In prior art steering wheel assemblies, include a steering wheel generally comprise a hub with an aperture therethrough for receiving the steering column shaft, support arms or ribs extend from the hub, and a steering wheel rim with grips for the driver. Typically, the steering column shaft extends through the hub and a nut is placed on the end of the steering column shaft to secure the hub to the shaft. Generally, the end of the shaft and the nut protrude from the hub a certain distance in the direction of the driver of the vehicle. An airbag housing is connected to the hub at a position sufficiently away from the hub to provide clearance for the protruding end of the steering column shaft as well as the nut. This protrusion necessitates moving the airbag housing away from the hub and wastes valuable space in the steering wheel, which makes it difficult to provide a compact design configuration for the steering wheel and airbag module. Also, in prior designs, it was generally necessary to insert a number of attachment screws into the airbag housing from the side of the hub facing the instrument panel after the steering wheel has been attached to the steering column shaft. This attachment can be problematic because it may be awkward to reach behind the steering wheel in order to drive the attachment screws.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle steering wheel which attaches to the steering column shaft in order to eliminate the clearance requirement for the protruding end of the steering column shaft and nut which typically protrude beyond the hub and necessitate distancing the airbag housing from the hub.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle steering wheel air bag design which is compact.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle steering wheel design which easily attaches to a steering column shaft without the need for a nut.
An additional object of the invention is to incorporate a cylindrical inflator within the steering wheel to provide for a space-saving construction.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a vehicle steering assembly for use with an airbag. The assembly comprises a steering wheel having a hub, a plurality of support arms extending from the hub, and a rim connected to the support arms. An airbag housing is formed integrally with the hub for supporting the airbag. The hub is adapted for mating with a steering column shaft.
This invention further contemplates a steering wheel hub with a central aperture formed therethrough for mating with an insert member which supports a cylindrically shaped airbag inflator. A snap-in locking mechanism cooperates with a collar member, which engages the insert member and the steering column shaft for securing the steering wheel to the steering column.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.